


“I’m tired.” “Looks like one part of your body missed the memo…”” [Solas x Dorian]

by CapsuleCosplay



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsuleCosplay/pseuds/CapsuleCosplay
Summary: As usual, Dorian was reading, arms resting at the balcony, enjoying the resonance of Solas’s fingers slowly turning the pages of his book one by one. Both men liked to read, both knew the fade and enjoyed silent places. A rare treat for those who know the inquisitor so far.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Solas
Kudos: 13





	“I’m tired.” “Looks like one part of your body missed the memo…”” [Solas x Dorian]

As usual, Dorian was reading, arms resting at the balcony, enjoying the resonance of Solas’s fingers slowly turning the pages of his book one by one. Both men liked to read, both knew the fade and enjoyed silent places. A rare treat for those who know the inquisitor so far. But for once, boredom took Dorian out if his lines, willing to kill for a little chat, but no mere one, he wanted something interesting, something he could debate on for hours. He needed a brain, other than his, and he found just the one under his sight.

Who, better than Solas, would be able to debate about nerdy subjects such as magic, history of the fade for hours? The thing was, how to begin? How to get a man for only a chat? How the hell do you catch a chaste interest of someone?

Bright, marvellous idea suddenly came to the man. Solas seemed to be in a sleepy state, perfect time to act.

He carefully closed his book, steadied his body, straighten his back before aiming Solas’s desk with the knowledge record he had in hand.

***STOMP***

Both mages were surprised at the moment. Dorian for being able to aim the desk and not accidentally kill the elf, and Solas for that he didn’t die by both the book’s fall and his heart attack due to the noise it made.

_“Ah… Sorry dear, but the weather here is so hot this little beauty might have slipped from my hands, unfortunately… I hope it didn’t scare you!”_

What a brat the vint could be somehow.

 _“If you seek to have fun Pavus, I might recommend you do find someone interested. Furthermore, you hate the south’s weather for its coldness. No chances you’d be sweating your hands from it up there-”_ He looked at the book, blend, pointless historical subject _“-neither from a book which not borrowed to Cassandra… So, I guess you don’t want this back? If yes, come downstairs, I won’t get up for you, and certainly not for that book.”_

Dorian couldn’t help himself, as a wide grin came across his face.

“Well, neither will I. And yes, you’re right, I’m freezing up there. How about I walk down for something far more interesting with you than just that mere book?”

Solas could feel the tension it gave to everyone which heard the Tevinter’s words. Admit it Dorian, you left such a blank after your words, these particularly well-chosen words, on purpose isn’t it?

The elder sight.

 _“Farewell, come down, join me. I feel that your tantrum won’t be ending if I try to keep you away. May I listen to what you desire to tell…”_ Even if he truly was curious about the kind of discussion the vint could give him, he still wanted calm and tranquillity more than anything. Dorian’s company for few times was the sacrifice he was willingly to make for a moment of inner peace.

 _“Sure, sure. Let me just the time to get ready for our, which will soon become a legendary ride across history itself, meeting down there!”_ Shouted Dorian before leaving to the stairs, a smile wider than he ever had before on his face, proud of the grumbling he heard from the elf as he came downstairs.

Once the man sat, the elf took his glaze on him, letting his lecture aside.

_“Well, how can I help you?”_

_“Dear, I just wanted to see if everything was fine, but I just had this theory about the fade and-”_

_“The fade? You have theories about, the fade?”_

_“Yes, I am truly interested, and yes, I have some. Few. Many more actually, care to hear?”_

No more words were needed for Solas to be fully listening to the man’s voice.

[…]

Hours passed as the two mages were still discussing, renewing the world, debating on things and all.

_“My, my… What a day we had friend. Who knew such an old being could be so interesting? No offences, for sure, you do look fabulous even after all this time. What is your secret? Beauty sleep? The fade itself? Tell me dear I’m all ears…”_

Solas was massaging his eyes as he felt tiredness coming to him.

_“There is none, unfortunately for your kind. But you might try the beauty sleep, it could do you no harm.”_

Dorian scoffed as Solas softly smiled. The man got up, one of the bottles of wine they opened during their chat in the hand:

_“Well, good on me, I consider myself more of a good wine kind, better with time I guess… Shall I leave?”_

_“You may, but please, let us have another time together, there is still things I need to explain and few of your theories to discuss about.”_

Dorian was about to leave, shirt open, for his bedroom as Solas stopped him:

_“Wait!”_

_“Is it something you want, elf-boy?”_

Solas was searching for his words, damn he never drank for a good reason, he hated to not have words on his thoughts. Dorian came to him, a hand on the armrest of his chair, the other near his head.

_“What is it you need more of me, dear friend?”_

To hell chastity! If he was about to get some of this “fading ass”, this was the only way this evening could end in a better way. Wine, sex, and magisterial debates about the fade and other kind of spells.

Solas could not help but loosing himself in the Tevinter’s eyes, luring him in such a, particular way…

 _“I’m tired.”_ Solas did finally say to break the sudden tension.

_“Looks like one part of your body missed the memo…”_

Both looked down now on Solas’s privates. Meeting their gazes once again after few seconds.

_“We need sleep, Dorian.”_

_“Agreed.”_

The man left in a loud laugh which resonated in all Skyhold, leaving the elf alone, embarrassed, confused, and oh, so red at his desk.


End file.
